Natasha Zapata
|born = 1983 |age = 34 |status = Alive |gender = Female |eye_color = Brown |family_members = Unknown Brothers Unknown Cousin Grandmother |allies = Patterson Edgar Reade Kurt Weller Jane Doe Nas Kamal Bethany Mayfair ✝ |enemies = Sandstorm Matthew Weitz Robert Borden ✝ Thomas Carter ✝ |relationships =Thomas Jakeman (Gunplay Ricochet) |weapon_of_choice = Gun|profession = CIA Agent FBI Special Agent |affiliation = HCI Global NYPD (Formerly) |first_appearance = Woe Has Joined |portrayed_by = Audrey Esparza |alternative_name(s) = Riva (Undercover mission) |last_appearance = |episode_count = |love_interest = Ricky Flores (Former Boyfriend ✝ Edgar Reade (Lover) }} Natasha "Tasha" Zapata is an FBI agent and a member of Kurt Weller's team. Events Early life Natasha Zapata's father left her and her siblings when she was just five years old to the care of their alcoholic mother; her parental neglect forced her kids to raise themselves. It's implied that Zapata had a close relationship with her grandmother. Law Enforcement Zapata started her Law Enforcement career as a New York Police Department Officer in the 96th Precinct where she worked for five years and made friends with her former partner, Andy. While responding to a domestic abuse call her partner was killed. This brought a severe gambling addiction and alcohol abuse. Season 1 She then joined the FBI and openly admitted working hard to be part of Mayfair’s team where she met Reade and became close friends. Jane Doe case Zapata was introduced as one of the agents that had worked in Kurt Weller’s case histories and was assigned to find a possible suspect that could’ve been related to the recently Jane Doe left in Times Square for the FBI to find. Upon Jane’s arrival, Zapata often briefed the team on new breakthroughs regarding the case and in more than one occasion she showed advanced knowledge in computers and software, being able to hack into suspects’ laptops to get intel on their whereabouts. Although she had reservations toward Kurt’s closeness to Jane and his lack of objectivity around her, Zapata never spoke about it directly with him, however she showed great concern about Reade’s behavior regarding his mistrust to Jane and admitted that even though the circumstances surrounding her case were mysterious, they were no reason to be suspicious about her. Zapata kept her gambling addiction and debts in secret, even from Reade who once saw her talking to Randy, Zapata’s bookie, on the street, oblivious about their relationship. Her financial problems made it impossible to pay off her debt, even under Randy’s constant threats, being this the reason why she accepted Thomas Carter’s illegal money when he offered it in exchange of intel about Jane Doe. In one of their meetings, Carter told Zapata that the files on Jane barely had any useful information and extorted her to bug Jane’s home; incapable of doing so, she ditched Carter’s devises and signed a resignation letter before she was charged as guilty for selling confidential intel. Before she could hand Bethany Mayfair the letter, she was told that Carter was missing and presumed dead, making her ditch the document. When one of Jane’s tattoos led the team to the murder of two New York Police Officers, Zapata was touched by the circumstances surrounding their deaths which reminded her of her former partner, Andy, who got shot to death when he and Zapata were answering to a domestic call back in her time working for the Police Department. While FBI agents swept her apartment during an investigation led by Jonas Fischer, US Attorney Matthew Weitz planted a bug somewhere in her home right after her bookie, Randal Luskey, was apprehended; he called Zapata and both set up a meet for the next day where he mentioned that even though he knew about her gambling addiction and that she sold confidential documents to the CIA, he wasn’t interested on ending her career but wanted intel on Carter in exchange, in order to understand his obsession with Jane Doe and their connection to Bethany Mayfair. While the team was alerted about a women trafficking ring through another tattoo, Zapata volunteered to be sent undercover; she was kidnapped during the operation but managed to help and free the women kept in captivity and escaped alive before the building was consumed by the flames. Season 2 Two months after Jane’s arrest, Weller congratulates his team after successfully apprehending a counterfeiter and notices that Zapata and Reade exchange stern looks. When he pushes them to share their thoughts, Zapata admits that they miss working the tattoos before they’re taken back to New York by Nas Kamal, NSA, who introduced herself as part of an off book branch of the NSA and informing the team that she needs their help to recapture Jane after she escaped from a black site run by the CIA in Oregon. Back at the FBI, the team learns from Jane herself that she was involved in Mayfair’s death. Zapata was the most unforgiving one of the group due to her closeness to her former boss. Personality Tasha is committed to her job and has high moral values as seen several times on the show when she had to face different shady circumstances. Despite her formality she enjoys teasing Reade and sharing a few jokes with her team. She's also caring of others, outgoing and empathic. Physical Appearance Natasha is a tall woman with a slim figure and shoulder length hair. Relationships Edgar Reade Patterson Bethany Mayfair Jane Doe Quotes Trivia * She dated two guys prior Season 1: a loan officer and a soccer coach. * She admitted liking stars and being very unpopular in high school. * Zapata's grandparents have been married for 50 years. * According to Reade, she likes ribs. * Her chinese zodiac sign is the pig. * Zapata is bilingual in English and Spanish. * She lives at 671 Weverly Ave. Brooklyn, NY 11285. * Zapata's little cousin is a fan of Patterson and Wizardville. * Her locker in season 3 is Locker no 23. Images TashaZapataPoster.jpg Zapataportrait.png 1x09-14.jpeg 1x10-5.jpeg 111-10.jpeg 111-8.jpeg 111-5.jpeg 1x12-6.jpeg 1x12-4.jpeg 114-13.jpeg 114-12.jpeg 114-8.jpeg 114-7.jpeg 114-5.jpeg 114-3.jpeg 114-1.jpeg 114-8.jpeg 115-9.jpeg 115-4.jpeg 115-2.jpeg 116-17.jpeg 117-6.jpeg 1x19-13.jpeg 1x19-5.jpeg 1x22-8.jpeg 2x01-8.jpeg 203-6.jpg 204-4.jpg Zapata001.jpeg 207-19.jpeg 207-5.jpeg 207-3.jpeg 220 (4).jpg NUP 181756 0405 FULL.jpg 318 (2).png 318 (4).png 317 (10).png NUP 185277 0009 FULL.jpg NUP 185351 0004 FULL.jpg NUP 185697 0005 595 Spoiler TV Transparent.jpg Blindspot Tasha.jpg Appearances Category:FBI Category:CIA Category:Critical Incident Response Group Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:FBI Agents Category:Season 4 Characters